Gay Chicken
by XxDeathNoteLove12xX
Summary: Drew and Adam decide to throw a party. What will happen when Alli suggests that the group play Gay Chicken? Eli x Adam!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note! **ElixAdam. Yay! Boy on Boy action! Yum! I don't own the characters or the television show!

When everyone from Degrassi was in Adam's house for Drew's party he couldn't wait to get it on with Bianca or another hot chick. So to get everyone in "the mood" he decided to round up a group for a classic game, truth or dare. This group consisted of his best friend, Eli, Clare (who wasn't particularly interested in sharing any of her secrets with random people or giving into peer pressure), Bianca, Alli, Drew, Fitz, Jenna, Owen and himself.

"Alright, who is going first?" Bianca asked, sassily. "How about the man of the house," She said, eyeing Drew who cleared his throat. Alli disapproved of this and quickly stood up.

"Uh, I have a better idea. If any of you guys are REAL men, they should play gay chicken!" She said grabbing Drew's hand, gaining his attention.

"Gay chicken," Adam said, worried.

A few uninterested people got up and left, leaving the group to be Drew, Alli, Clare, Eli, Fitz and Adam.

"How do we play?" Eli asked, suddenly interested.

"Well, two guys are picked at random to go up and move in closer and closer until they kiss or one guy chickens out." Alli said, giggling.

Adam rolled his eyes and looked around at the remaining people and thought to himself, _Great. I get to kiss Eli, Fitz or my brother. Thanks, Alli. _

Clare raised a finger and asked "Then what do you and I do?" directing her question to Alli.

"We watch and video tape!" She said, flipping out her cell phone.

"Great." Clare said sarcastically and got up. "I'm going to go get something to drink, I'll be back. Eli let go of her hand which he'd been proudly clutching for the majority of the evening to watch her make her way through the crowd of teens.

"I don't know about this…" Adam said, awkwardly.

Eli nudged him and spoke with a sharp tone that Adam was not familiar with, "Want to prove that you're a _real _man, Adam?" Adam swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You know I do, Eli." He whispered almost barely audible.

Eli's devilish smirk grew wider as his eyes panned over Adam's tense body. "Then why don't you go first? Be a…real man, Adam."

Drew let out a low growl which Eli heard but ignored. Adam stood and glanced at Alli who handed him the bottle that would soon decide his fate. He laid it onto the table, gently and almost perfectly centered. He just about eyed every detail on the bottle's wrapper before spinning it. When his hand nervously let go of the rapidly turning glass container on the small, circular coffee table, he sighed. The bottle seemed to spin for what seemed like an eternity until it came to a stop, rotating backward a little before choosing Adam's first kiss of the evening. The bottle stopped and pointed to a corner of the room. There was nothing there but a floor lamp. Adam reached down and spun the bottle again, this time with less force. The bottle turned round and round before it stopped at…Adam knew exactly who it was. He winced as he saw Eli stand up, still smirking.

"Well, time to prove you're uh… man, Adam." His name danced off the tip of Eli's tongue. His words hung in the air with a coldness that Adam found to be strangely inviting.

Alli giggled as she jumped up to watch them closely. Eli stepped even closer to Adam, nearly closing the space between their waists. Adam nearly pulled away but remembered the rules of the game. _"Want to prove that you're a real man, Adam?" _Eli's words ran through his mind several times before he allowed himself to reach for the other boy's torso. Eli looked down, slightly at the Adam's surprise movement before returning his eyes to the other boy's. Eli let out a sigh as he slowly moved in closer, touching their chests together. Adam smelled his breath. It smelled of his favorite mint chewing gum. Adam's heart raced as he gave in to the desire and let his lips brush the other's ever so lightly. Alli let out a squeal which snapped the two away from each other. Adam immediately shoved Eli away and didn't look at him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Chapter 2!

Adam ignored Eli the rest of the night. He couldn't bear to look at the other boy since their kiss during gay chicken.

"You okay?" Clare asked Adam who was sitting on the couch alone at his own party.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" He responded in monotone.

"Well it's just…you've been acting weird… Or… something ever since we all got together to play that stupid game." She said, placing her hand on Adam's knee, gently.

"Oh." He said, knowing quite well why he was acting the way he was.

"Yeah, so… I'm going to go check with Eli." She said, standing up.

He watched her walk off into the crowd, sipping from his red plastic cup.

"Eli… what's wrong with Adam?" Clare asked, distracting Eli from his conversation with KC.

He turned around, KC walking off. "Adam?" He smirked a little, trying to hide it from Clare. "Oh I don't know. Did you ask him what was up?"

"Well yeah… but he said it was nothing." Clare said, directing her eyes to the jewelry on Eli's hand. He put his arm around her, walking her past Adam who glared at him. The two made their way to the staircase, waiting at the bottom.

"Eli…" Clare said, trailing off as she looked at the steps who were particularly menacing.

"What is it, Saint Clare? Not having any fun, tonight?" Clare bit her lip and her eyes wandered around the room. Adam watched from the couch, keeping a quiet eye on Eli's smirk.

"Oh, by the way… how are your parents? Still arguing?" Eli taunted her using the most cliché ways ever. Clare knew what he was doing. She knew damn well that he was just trying to get her upstairs. She knew that he was planning on getting her to do things with him. She wanted to, but her pledge to be abstinent… She couldn't break that.

"Clare? Are you coming?" He asked, starting up the staircase.

Clare sighed before hesitantly taking the first few steps. He motioned her ahead of him and when she turned her back, he immediately looked back at Adam who was frowning. He winked at Adam before turning to go upstairs. Adam turned back, angrily. Drew saw this and came over to Adam.

"What's up, man? I thought you were going to make your move tonight?" He asked, thoughtfully.

"I was going to but… Eli is going upstairs with Clare. I'm so pissed!" He was more upset than he thought because he felt a tear run down his cheek which he quickly wiped away before Drew said anything.

"Oh so you're jealous of Eli. I get it." Drew said, expecting that he was upset that Eli was with Clare instead of himself being with her.

"Uh yeah…" Adam said, scratching the back of his head. _No. I'm jealous of CLARE. But I could never tell you that. You'd never understand._

X In Adam's bedroom, upstairs. X

"Clare…" Eli said, immediately pulling her down to sit with him on Adam's bed.

"Eli, I don't…" She trailed off, looking at her hands in her lap. Eli took her hands in his and led them to his waist, kissing her neck gently, keeping his hands on her. Clare shuddered and then tipped his head up with one hand, locking eyes with him. She began kissing him several times over, wantonly. He moaned into the kiss before gently pushing himself on top of her. She laid back onto Adam's pillow and wrapped her arms around Eli's neck. The music downstairs was too loud to hear anyone coming up the steps until Adam busted through the door.

"Wow." Adam said, separating the two from their little rendezvous.

"Adam… I…" Clare started.

"I can't believe you two would do this… in my room! On my bed! What the hell is wrong with you, man!" He said, approaching Eli, angrily.

"Me? What's wrong with YOU?" He yelled at Adam before pushing him back, a little.

"Eli! Please!" Clare yelled, trying to stop the two. "ELI!" She turned away and ran down to the couch where F itz was, a little drunken. "Fitz! I need you, now!"

"Cl…are…" He slurred before smashing his lips onto Clare's who pushed him away almost instantly.

"What is wrong with you guys, tonight!" She said, wiping the residue from her mouth with the back of her hand. "You're not going to be any help, are you!" She ran from the couch back to Adam's bedroom. "El-" She started, stopping when she saw Eli's shirt, and Adam's jacket strewn about on the floor. Adam raised his head from Eli's neck, realizing that she'd walked in when he was straddling shirtless Eli on his bed.

"Shit…" Eli said, sitting up.

"Clare… I thought… you…" Adam trailed off.

"HOW COULD YOU!" She yelled at Eli, taking off the friendship ring he had previously given her, throwing it at him.

"Eli… I… Can't…" Adam didn't get a chance to finish because Eli had already gotten up, collected his clothing and slammed the door.


End file.
